


Towels

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[02] Sometimes, he really thought he loved her. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first attempt at writing Daisuke/Hikari, mostly fluffy. This is for the Non-Flash Bingo challenge. Let me know how I do guys! Enjoy! No warnings.

They couldn't play soccer together again today.

Daisuke swung his legs back and forth, dripping onto a towel as Hikari sneezed, rubbing her hair down. Lightning shook and Daisuke felt his teeth chatter and shivered. His clothes were flat with water against his skin and he couldn't help but sneeze.

"Cold?"

Her voice came out tiny, veiled by coughing and a lot of water in the shoes and socks.

"Nah, my spirit keeps me warm!" He grinned at her, white teeth, wet-faced, and got a towel to the nose for his efforts.

"You're wet!"

There was a laugh, deep because it was older but high because older was not that much older when you were nine and the older voice was twelve. Taichi was like that, and sometimes Hikari was like that, even though she was a few months behind Daisuke but older than her cat. Either way, sometimes Hikari felt like the minutes older twin sister he never had and others like the kind girl that he wanted to save from danger.

But she never felt older than her brother (that he ever noticed) because she couldn't kick as well or look as strong.

She was fiddling with her shoes and the drenched laces and he hurried to do the same, because Taichi was wrapped in a thick green blanket and boy did that seem rather awesome since there wasn't exactly a fireplace. His senior's poofy hair was dripping like Hikari-chan's nose and it was funny from him. Daisuke laughed back but he thought he was laughing for a different reason.

Or maybe it was just because he was covered in rain but everyone else was covered in rain.

Then he sneezed and shivered. "Okay, maybe I'm cold," he admitted, wiping his nose on his sleeve which makes Hikari giggle in an airy sort of voice.

She pulled herself over and rubbed his face with his towel. It would have been aggressive if it was from anybody else. She didn't do anything delicate like dab. That was what mothers did.

And Hikari-chan was a sister.

Maybe she could be something other than a sister.

But did he really want something like that? What was that anyway?

His sister would probably know. For all of her jumpiness, his sister was smart about things like that. When she let herself be anyway. Their mom always complained about it, so it had to be true! Well, then again, she complained about him and soccer.

But soccer was different. It was special. After all, he was taught by his senior. And someday he would be strong. Strong enough to wear those goggles.

Strong enough to protect Hikari-chan so her brother wouldn't have to.

Something went flying towards him and he stumbled backward, almost falling over. He caught the fluffy fabric in both hands and lowered it from his face. Hikari was now barefoot, socks dangling from her hands to drip little puddles on the wooden floor. "You were thinking awfully hard about your shoelaces," she informed him with a cheerful little smile.

"You sure he was thinking, Hikari?" Taichi said with a light smirk. It was one of those I'm-about-to-beat-you-at-video-games smirks that always made Taichi see red with competitive fire.

"I think a bunch!" Daisuke informed him. "But... I need to beat Taichi-san at video games to recharge my brain afterwards."

Hikari giggled and Taichi raised an eyebrow. "You think so, huh? Then let's give it a whirl, goggle-boy."

"You're a goggle-boy too!"

"Oh no, I am a goggle- _man_ , my young pupil."

Daisuke toed off his shoes to the sound of Hikari dancing over to grab his arm. "Hey, Hikari-chan, cheer me on?"

Hikari hummed. "But you're going against Onii-chan!"

Daisuke deflated on the outside but on the inside was very happy. She wouldn't choose her brother over her friend. That was just the kind of nice person Hikari was.

Sometimes, he really thought he loved her, except when she threw towels at him and stuff.

And sometimes even then.

He still wasn't sure if it was like a sister though. He needed to ask Jun.


End file.
